


The Multiship

by BridgetteIrish



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetteIrish/pseuds/BridgetteIrish
Summary: A collection of my multi-ship Supergirl ficlets from Tumblr.





	1. Oh Fuck (Alex/Lucy)

**Author's Note:**

> This is everything besides Supercat.  
> The Supercat stuff will have it's own collection.

The explosion came faster than Alex had anticipated. She hadn’t cleared the area yet and seven of her agents were left in the field when the mine detonated.

“Oh Fuck,” she whispered. Then she screamed, “Oh FUCK!”

Pandemonium broke out in the copter hovering above the now burning farmland below. The pilot brought the aircraft up and away from the smoke while three ready agents leapt from the open door on zip lines, dropping safely to the ground. They began to try to contain the flames while three more agents and Alex began dropping rescue baskets on ropes to the crew below.

“I’m going down,” Alex said to the pilot before dropping her rope and repelling from the copter.

The second she hit the ground she was running towards the flames. “Lucy!” she screamed. “LUCY!” She cried her name over and over, but she couldn’t get through the fire to anyone who was beyond.

Alex heard a familiar sonic boom and looked up to see Kara hovering in the sky just below the helicopter. With a few seconds of freeze breath the fire was out and Alex was bounding across the steaming earth to rescue survivors. Kara was beside her in a flash, lifting people up and flying them to the safety of the helicopter above. 

Alex counted as people were pulled from the wreckage. “Six,” she breathed out as she hauled Vasquez in a fireman’s carry to the nearest basket and strapped her in. She was coughing and in severe pain, but in one piece. All six were alive, thanks to Brainy’s new experimental armor. They’d need urgent medical care, but so far all accounted for… except Lucy. “Vasquez, did you see Major Lane?”

Susan looked stricken for a moment and a tear fell down her cheek. “She…” Susan gasped in pain. “She was next to me, then she wasn’t. But I heard her scream. I’m sorry, Alex. I’m so sorry…” She cried out and cluched her ribs.

“Shh. Take it easy. This is on me, not you. We’ll get you patched up.” Alex patted her hand and peered up, signaling the copter to lift Vasquez to safety.

Alex drew in a sharp breath and headed back through the smoke. 

“Lucy!” she shouted! “Kara, can you see Lucy?”

Kara swooped and landed in the middle of the scorched earth, where the mine detonated. Alex took off, running at a dead sprint towards ground zero. “Lucy!”

The scene she came upon made her stomach roil. Lucy was clutching her bloodied leg and groaning in obvious pain. Kara was stroking her hair and whispering comforts as Alex stripped off her flak jacket and pullover. She wound the fabric around Lucy’s thigh and pulled tight, wincing at Lucy’s anguished scream. “Shh. I know it hurts, love, I know, but I have to stop the bleeding. Hang in there, Lucy. Okay? You stay with me.” Alex did a quick survey of the rest of Lucy’s injuries. She didn’t appear to be badly harmed except for her mangled leg. She brushed a tear from Lucy’s eye, then from her own. “Baby? Kara’s going to fly you back to base, ok? I want you to keep your eyes on her and don’t fall asleep. She’s going to go fast, but it’s really important that you stay awake for me. Can you do that?”

Lucy’s eyelids were already heavy, but she nodded and managed a weak smile. Alex let out a strangled sob and pressed her lips to Lucy’s soot covered ones. “I’ll be there soon and we’ll get you all fixed up.”

She met Kara’s eyes. “Precious cargo, sis. Fly safe.”

Kara nodded and gingerly lifted Lucy into her arms. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Kara was a spec in the sky when the ladder lowered from the copter and lifted Alex out of the smoke.

XX

The uneven footsteps on the smooth floors of the DEO had become not just familiar to Alex over the last few months, but welcome and comforting. It was the sound of perseverance, of hope, of fierce will. The face that matched that will rounded the corner with a wry smile. 

“You were supposed to be off an hour ago, Director Danvers.”

Alex grinned. “Busted. Come to plunder me, Pegleg Lucy?”

Lucy rolled her eyes. “I will never forgive Susan for giving me that nickname.”

“But the eyepatch was sexy.” Alex crossed and took Lucy in her arms. She kissed her soundly. “How ya feeling?”

Lucy stepped back and leaned on her cane. “Tired. Therapy sucks. And I thought the upside to a titanium leg was that it wouldn’t actually hurt anymore.”

“Still getting phantom pain?”

“It isn’t that. It’s my ass and hip. They’re overcompensating and sore as hell,” Lucy whined.

“Well,” Alex layed her forehead against Lucy’s and dropped a rogue hand to the sore ass in question. “We can’t have that. I think a massage is in order.”

Lucy took Alex by her free hand and led her wordlessly from the DEO


	2. So Much Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt at L'Extra (General Danvers)

Alex stepped from the shower, rolled her head around on her shoulders once to shake off the exhaustion and leaned over the bathroom counter, studying her face in the mirror. With her face clear of makeup, and her hair wet and slick against her head, she could see every flaw, every old bruise, and the deep circles under her eyes. She looked tired, older than her 27 years and as she looked closer, the lines around her mouth and eyes became more and more pronounced. She’d earned every one of those lines, but at the same time, didn’t always feel as though she deserved them, earned or no.

She hastily spread moisturizer on her face and hands, no longer wishing to see the reminder of her lost youth and the weight of this world and others that she carried around on slender shoulders.

She wrapped herself in her favorite jersey robe and padded to the kitchen. Valerian tea, with a healthy splash of good, Irish whiskey was the only way she’d sleep tonight. As she filled the kettle, she thought of Kara, her turmoil over Astra’s torture, her determination to save family who didn’t even believe herself worthy of saving. Alex found herself wishing she had even a splash of Kara’s goodness, but when she reached down inside, all she ever found was cynicism and anger.

As she turned to put the kettle on the burner, she felt the air in the room shift, almost imperceptibly and she whirled around to see a dark figure, hovering in the air outside her living room. Curious, she crossed the apartment and threw open the window.

“Astra.” She said darkly, reaching instinctively for her ankle holster, where a small knife always rested, but it sat, useless on her bedside table along with the Bluetooth earpiece she could use to call Kara.

Fear was an unfamiliar sensation to Alex, but it swept through her in this moment like a cold wind on those Minnesota winters, so long ago. This woman could break her in two, without a second thought, could kill her in the space of a breath or the blink of an eye, but what was worse was that Alex knew, even without X-Ray vision, Astra could see right through her.

“Fear not, Brave One. I haven’t come to harm you.”

“Then why are you here?”

Astra shrugged, almost nonchalantly and landed softly on Alex’s plush carpet. “I’m not entirely sure I know the answer to that, Brave One.” She moved closer to Alex, step by step. Alex backed herself around the kitchen island, reaching quietly into her silverware drawer and closing her fist around a steak knife. She knew intellectually, that it was an impotent weapon against a Kryptonian, but having something sharp in her fist quieted her mind, if only for a moment. “Perhaps you fascinate me.” Astra followed Alex, backing her against the counter. “You remind me a bit of me, when I was a young woman on Krypton; idealistic, determined, so angry.” At this, Astra reached out and traced a line down Alex’s cheek.

Alex recoiled and grabbed Astra’s hand, meeting her eyes and holding steady.

“Hm,” Astra chuckled. “So much fire. Kara chooses her friends well.”

Alex wanted to scream that Kara had no choice, that they were family and that family always protected each other, but Astra couldn’t know what Kara truly meant to her.

Alex set her jaw and pushed Astra away. “Get out.”

“Ah, I see I have hit a nerve. You truly do care for her.”

“I told you to get out.”

“Oh, but we’re not done yet, Brave One.”

“Then what do you want from me?”

Astra shrugged again, but her eyes told a different story. Intense and focused, she approached Alex again, and this time, Alex did not back away. “Kara has her pet human… perhaps I wanted one of my own.” Her seductive smile crept like ice water down Alex’s spine and she lashed out the only way she knew how. A sharp “smack!” rang out through the apartment. Astra didn’t flinch and Alex bit her tongue to hide how much the slap hurt her hand.

Astra only smiled malevolently and took a final step forward. With her lips mere inches from Alex’s right ear and long fingers curling around her left bicep, the General breathed, “Good night, Brave One,” and she was gone, the only memory she was there was a soft billow in the window curtains in the still night.

Alex sank to her knees, the steak knife falling useless to the kitchen floor, and wept.


	3. Sharing A Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Tumblr Prompt - Sharing A Bed L'Extra

“Quit hogging the blankets!”

“I am doing no such thing. There is an exact equal amount of blanket on either side of the bed, Agent. If you would lie still and refrain from kicking my shins, perhaps you would stay completely covered.”

In retaliation, Alex sat up in the tiny double bed and glowered at Astra, who was laying on top of her half of the threadbare sheets and cheap, worn comforter. She scoffed and rolled her eyes, gathered two large handsfull of the covers and gave them a sharp yank.

Surprised by the sudden upset of her bedding, Astra gave an undignified yelp and rolled off the bed onto the wooden floor.

A tense silence fell over the room as Astra sat up and whipped her hair from her face, white streak shining in the moonlight filtering through the gauzy window drapes. Alex’s jaw dropped open, shocked that her one effort to regain some warmth in the chilly room affected Astra’s equilibrium so entirely. By all rights, she shouldn’t have budged.

Alex risked a peek over the side of the bed before the silence was broken by the bark of her laugh. The sight of Astra fuming on the floor, disheveled and shaken, sent Alex into additional peals of laughter. She clutched her abs and rolled back on the bed. “I- I can’t breathe- oh my god. I- I’m sorry!” She continued to attempt to apologize to her laughter until tears ran down her face and she was sitting on the bed, shaking with mirth.

Astra stood and brushed hands down the bodysuit she refused to change out of before they had crawled into the shared bed. She lifted her head haughtily and reminded herself silently that this arrangement was temporary, until they could convince Non that she was truly dead and he had conducted her funeral. Then they would return to National City and even though she would still be in hiding, at least she would not have to be in proximity of this maddening, frustrating woman any longer.

The thought sent a confusing, disappointed pang through her heart and she ignored it for the moment in favor of getting her revenge.

She launched herself onto the bed with a growl, pushing Alex onto her back and wrapping one strong hand around her throat. She didn’t apply any pressure, simply forced Alex to meet her eyes. “Stop laughing at me, Agent. And lie still on your side of the bed until you fall asleep, am I clear?”

Alex’s eyes flashed in defiance and she squirmed helplessly. “Only if you agree to lie under the covers and relax. You’re stressing me out,” she growled.

Astra let her go. “Fine.”

“Fine.”

Alex climbed under the covers and rolled over, trying to control her breathing and attempting to forget the way Astra’s free hand had landed on her waist, seemingly without her knowledge. She squeezed her eyes closed and waited while Astra laid down under the covers, still stiff as a board, but radiating a gentle warmth that slowly began to relax Alex as she drifted into a fitful sleep.


	4. Cooking Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Tumblr Prompt: Cooking Together Gone Horribly Wrong   
> for Majorly Judging You (Lucy/Alura)

A blast of freeze breath from Alura was all it took to put the fire out. What remained of their dinner was smouldering on the stove, black curls of smoke making their way towards the ceiling and across the kitchen where Lucy stood, hugging herself and pouting.

The fire hadn’t spread past the saucepan, but angry black scorch marks colored the stovetop and backsplash of Lucy’s tiny galley kitchen.

“Well, there goes my security deposit,” Lucy grumbled.

Alura coughed delicately and gave one last spray of freeze-breath before turning around and gathering Lucy close. “Am I to understand that the flames are not a common part of the cooking ritual?”

Lucy tried to hold onto her pout, but the sight of a confused and earnest Alura standing in her burnt kitchen, in a gingham apron and wielding a wooden spoon warmed her heart and sent her into a fit of giggles that had her doubled over and gasping for air.

Alura, titled her head and frowned. “Well, there’s no reason to laugh at me, Lucille. I merely wondered. Cooking was obsolete on Krypton. Your primitive species hasn’t invented a simple replicator yet and you think I’m-” She was cut off by Lucy’s lips covering her own. Alura’s strong, soft hands landed on Lucy’s hips and she pressed her gently against the counter and sunk into the kiss. Her head swam and her heart raced, like it always did when Lucy was close and she could almost taste her desire and love.

Lucy’s lips made their way across Alura’s jawline up to that spot just behind her ear that made Alura feel like she was launching into space. Then she felt Lucy’s words being breathed into her ear.

“We’ll give cooking another shot tomorrow, but call me Lucille ever again and you’ll be back on Kara’s couch before you can put out any more fires.”

With a subtle roll of her hips and a nibble on Alura’s earlobe, Lucy flounced from the kitchen and snatched her cellphone from the kitchen table. “What do you want on your pizza, babe?”

Alura caught her breath and stopped herself just in time from crushing the countertop beneath her fingers. She cleared her throat and answered breathlessly, “Whatever you want, :zrhueiao.”


	5. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Tumblr Prompt: Supercorp - Jealousy

They’d met for drinks at their usual place, a luxurious, darkly furnished martini bar in on the first floor of the L-Corp building. It was a far cry from the sports bars the boys frequented and the dives Alex preferred. Kara never really felt like she fit in with Lena’s crowd, executives in power suits and their saucy housewives. But Lena never had much time to venture far from work and when she’d told Kara she was her only friend in National City, these Friday night wind-downs had become an integral part of their friendship.

Kara ordered her usual Cosmo and smiled gently at Lena as she sat down. 

“Sorry I’m late. Research on a new project got completely derailed. It’s a mess. The team’s a mess.” She chuckled. “I’m a mess.”

Kara grinned. “Well, you’re the most put-together mess I’ve ever seen.” It came out more flirty than she’d intended, but she found herself not wanting to take it back. The resulting blush couldn’t be stopped, however. “Will one mess let another mess buy her a drink?” She recovered and caught the eyes of the waitress who’d been coming their way. 

“Whiskey sour,” Lena ordered gratefully and turned her attention back to Kara. “So, Kara Danvers, why are you a mess?”

They chatted about their long work weeks, Lena’s frustration with the media and constant scrutiny, Kara’s terrible boss and desire for more direction and support. Lena offered some advice and Kara offered some support and the topic had finally shifted to the more fun topics of literature and television, of which Lena watched very little.

It was just as Kara was planning a marathon of all her must-see binge-worthy favorites that a look of horror crossed Lena’s usually neutral expression. Her eyes were focused on something over Kara’s shoulder. Kara turned to look at what had spooked Lena so thoroughly before a strong hand clamped over her wrist. “Don’t look, Kara.”

Kara’s head whipped back around and the look on Lena’s face was positively haunted. “Lena, what…?”

“I need you to do something for me and don’t ask any questions.” 

Kara nodded and pressed her lips together, listening. 

“I need you to hold my hand, like we’re on a date.” 

Kara turned her hand over and closed her fingers around Lena’s. She couldn’t resist giving soft knuckles a tiny stroke as she swallowed heavily.

“Good,” Lena’s voice had gotten a little husky. “Now, smile like I’ve just paid you a compliment. If you can manage that adorable blush, it would be a bonus.”

Kara blushed prettily, and looked down at their joined hands, unable to resist the real smile that pulled at her lips. She squeezed Lena’s hand.

“Okay,” Lena smiled back. “In about fifteen seconds a very beautiful woman is going to come over here and say some things that may or may not be true, but will certainly be very unpleasant. She isn’t kind or happy or good, so take everything she says with a grain of salt and please don’t let go.” It was Lena’s turn to squeeze Kara’s hand.

As predicted, a sour-faced peroxide blonde in a stunning red jumpsuit approached their table. “Lena, how daring of you to show your face in public. Shouldn’t you be in prison somewhere?”

“Carissa, pleasant as ever. Sugar daddy still treating you to the finer things, I see.”

A shadow crossed the woman’s face and she pasted on a false smile and turned her attention to Kara. “And who is this frightened creature?” She sized Kara up and Kara in turn, sat up straighter and found the Supergirl steel she usually kept well-hidden. Her eyes flashed and her jaw clenched. “She’s adorable, Lena, is she yours?”

“Leave her alone, Carissa. She has nothing to do with this.”

“She’s a bit off-type for you, isn’t she darling? Shy, mousy, unsullied.” The woman took a step towards Kara who squeezed Lena’s hand again, silencing her for the moment. “If you don’t hold on tight, I may take her for myself.”

“If you must know,” Kara interrupted the retort on the tip of Lena’s tongue. “I’m not hers, Corinna, was it?” Kara turned heated eyes on Lena and shut Carissa out of their conversation almost entirely. “She’s mine.” Kara’s voice was confident and steely and the sound of it sent an unexpected thrill through Lena. 

When Kara leaned across the mahogany table and pressed warm lips to cool, crimson ones, Lena couldn’t suppress the tiny, helpless whimper that bubbled up from her throat. The kiss was short, but thorough and was followed by a second, more gentle one, before Kara drew away and flashed Lena a mischievous grin. Kara then turned her attention back to the bottle blonde who was rolling her eyes next to the table.

“Are you still here?” Kara sassed. And with a flick of her hand that dripped of Cat Grant’s influence, sent her away. “Run along, Carmen. We’re busy.” Her thumb ran across Lena’s knuckles again and Lena’s eyes fluttered shut for an instant as their invader departed.

When she was gone and terrorizing the bartender, Kara withdrew her hand and her blush returned. “I’m, um, gonna go use the ladies.”

As she passed Lena on her way to the restroom, Lena caught her elbow and drew her close again, unable to take her eyes from still-shining lips. “Thank you.”

Kara shrugged. “Seems you needed to make her jealous. I’m happy to help.”

“Kara, I-”

“I’ll be right back.” Kara smiled and placed a sweet kiss on Lena’s cheek. “Then maybe we can find a better place to talk. Somewhere with less company?”

Lena couldn’t find her voice, so she simply nodded and watched Kara walk away.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're looking for my Susan Vasquez fics, you can find them in their own AO3 collection.  
> Susan Vasquez Needs Love Too  
> Located here: https://archiveofourown.org/series/595432


End file.
